Past Lily To Future James
by fairy dust12
Summary: Lily just awoken from 6 years of being frozen in time crashes into the Forbidden forest where an egotistic romancer named James finds her. With her missing memory of her past and lack of knowledge of the present, James tries to charm her into his arms.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily just awoken from 6 years of being frozen in time crashes in the ever-waiting forest of Hogwarts where an egotistic romancer named James Potter and Sirius Black find her. With her missing memory of her past and lack of knowledge of the present, James is determined to charm her into his arms.  
  
Chapter 1 Crash and Burn into The Forbidden Forest.  
  
"How is the girl Dr. Nolats?" asked Dr. Allons; a tall, gangly man with a crew cut and brown hair who was Dr. Nolats's assistant. He seemed to be in his late thirties and some of his physique was giving away to old age.  
  
"Just call me by my middle name, Kim." Dr. Nolats insisted. He was of average height and just as built as Dr. Allons was. He had dirty blonde hair and a goatee. "Besides, I call you Bebe." He said over his shoulder.  
  
"That'd be great if that was my name." He said back jokingly glancing quickly at his I.D. tag which read E. Kim Nolats beneath his picture.  
  
"Bebe, Brendan, same difference. Anyway, it's coming along as expected. We just need to begin defrosting the liquid in the tube." Brendan hacked away at the central control computer when a digitalized feminine voice from the computer sounded throughout the large expansive laboratory. "Information inserted. Confirm defrost." Kim quickly typed the confirmation code, the soft tapping of the keys echoing off the metal walls. "Defrost activated." The computer voice sounded. He walked up to the liquid tube and stared at the girl inside who looked like she was in deep sleep.  
  
"Are we done for the day?" Brendan asked over Kim's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, let me buy you dinner." Kim said as they walked toward the door.  
  
"I couldn't, I'll pay." Brendan said respectfully.  
  
"Of course not, I make more money."  
  
"Well in that case." Their voices echoed throughout the corridor as the metal door whooshed close behind them.  
  
Kim's silver Mercedes' pulled up to a small yet quaint diner just ten minutes away from the laboratory. It had large windows that were decorated with old faded advertisements from the past five years and the finishing on the blue paint was already beginning to peal from unconditional weather berating.  
  
The two scientists entered with the sound of a tinkling bell in the background and chose a table against the window. A petite brunette waitress by the name of Gabrielle strolled up to their table. "So tell me about the girl. How did she come about?" Brendan asked as he ordered the special while noticing the amount of attention the waitress was paying Kim. Kim's eyes wondered about the tattered menu as he decided what to get. He gave his order to the waitress and winked as she blushed into her note pad and walked away with a small bounce in her step.  
  
"That girl in the tube is not a normal human. She's a witch." Kim said as he glanced out the dingy window watching the passerby's with little interest.  
  
"Be nice, she couldn't have been that bad." Kim held up a hand to stop Brendan from speaking any more.  
  
"No. I wasn't being rude. I meant a real witch, with powers. Anyway, she was involved in a major accident a few years ago and the only way to save her was to cryogenically freeze her. With her frozen, her body was able to slowly heal all the damage and fully regenerate." The waitress had come by their table once again but this time with their food balanced expertly on a tray. She set the food before them and walked off with a smile on her lips.  
  
Brendan saw the smile creeping up on his companion's face when he noticed the waitress staring at him from the counter. "I'm a guy, what do you expect?" Kim said in a slight pleading tone. "Anyway, the risky part is that it has never been perfected before. All others had died just as soon as they were to be awakened."  
  
"Okay now I'm done. You're free to enter any comments or questions, or, I could stare at the waitress some more."  
  
Brendan pondered for a moment while observing Kim's relaxed composure. "First off, what kind of accident was she in?"  
  
"An explosion, so I was told." He said before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Another thing," Brendan began to say, "the whole time I have been working with you, I have yet to see the family visit her. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, I only know what I was told from the hospital that she was kept at before she was given to me. Her parents were never found after the accident had occurred. They are presumed dead." He paused taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Do you think we can pull this off?" Brendan asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
Kim smiled at this. "I can only hope so."  
  
Brendan laughed and patted him on the back. "We are going to make one interesting team." The waitress came back with a light blush on her cheeks and handed the check to Kim. "You wouldn't happen to have a pen on you?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Of course." She said handing him a thin plastic pen. He grabbed the pen from her hand making sure that his left hand lingered on her for a moment. He put his signature on the bottom of the check and handed it back to the waitress. "Thank you Mr.-" She took a quick glance at his name, "-Kim"  
  
Kim and Brendan left the diner an hour after they had arrived now with full stomachs. Kim's car came to a halt in the parking lot of the lab and the two men reentered the laboratory with their white lab coats. Kim walked up to the main computer and began to type the entry code. "What are you doing now?" Brendan asked as he adjusted the buttons on his lab coat.  
  
"I've just unfrozen the liquid in the tube. Now I'm raising the liquid to be the same temperature as a normal body in hopes to slowly revive her." Kim said as he began to raise the temperature.  
  
For the rest of the day, the two men busied themselves with complicated codes in means of reviving the sleeping girl. Time passed by quickly and it was soon time to go home. They cleaned the laboratory up and left for home. They were walking to the parking lot when Brendan began to ask questions about the experiment.  
  
"So how old is she?"  
  
Kim started to unlock his car and calculated the years in his head, "17."  
  
"Have you thought about what you're going to do when she's finished?"  
  
"No. But you probably should know she will be able to awake tonight when the liquid has been warmed up long enough." Brendan went into a train of thoughts as he got in his car. He looked over into the next car and saw Kim start his. He did the same and started to pull out. He suddenly slammed on the brakes when Kim pulled out behind him. Kim rolled down his window and waited for Brendan to do the same. Simon waited for a few seconds and said out the window loud enough for Brendan to hear, "Her name is Lily." Then he sped out of the parking lot before another word was said.  
  
"Lily." Brendan whispered to himself before he pulled out of the parking lot nodding approvingly.  
  
***That Night at the Lab***  
  
The full moon shone into the laboratory parking lot as large white van pulled up. The clock in the van switched to 12:47 and two men got out and proceeded toward the lab door. They hacked into the security system and turned it off. They entered the lab unnoticed and saw the computer screen that read 'temperature complete'. They disconnected the tube and carried it out to the van. The doors on the van slammed shut as the engine roared. They pulled out of the parking lot and left without a trace.  
  
***That morning***  
  
Kim and Brendan pulled up to the parking lot and walked into the lab. A moment of shock hit them when they saw Lily was stolen. Research papers lay everywhere while Brendan walked around in shock.  
  
"Don't worry about it Bebe. I expected something to go wrong. Come on." Kim said as he hung up his coat and walked out of the lab.  
  
Brendan looked dumbstruck at this. "Huh? What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Brendan questioned as he followed Kim.  
  
"Were going to get her back. Hurry up. My helicopter waits. Now, get in my car." Brendan quickly climbed into Kim's Mercedes and buckled his seat belt. "You have a helicopter? How? Why? And how are we going to get it back?" Kim drove out of the parking lot and headed toward his mansion. "Yes, money, it really attracts the ladies, and you'll see."  
  
Brendan nodded his head as Kim drove down the highway. "Not surprised. Hey, can I borrow it?"  
  
***At a different place***  
  
"We got the girl," Said a tall man in a dark black suit. The fire in the wall cast a red shade among the room giving it a little warmth among the chilling air.  
  
"Excellent." Said Mr. Sate, a rather short man with thick wavy brown hair. He turned around in his black leather swivel chair to face the three men carrying in a large tube. "Here's half of the payment. You'll get the other half when you deliver it to Mr. Stalon. Now bring her to the helicopter." The three men nodded in unison and followed Mr. Sate to the helicopter with the tube carried securely between two men. They loaded her in the back of the cabin strapping securely to the floor. Two of the men piloted the helicopter as it rose above the mansion roof while the other guarded the girl. Mr. Sate watched unblinkingly with his brown eyes as the helicopter grew smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore. He walked into his office and proceeded to make a phone call. "Mr. Stalon, sir. It's on the way over now sir. All right, nice doing business with you to." He hung up the phone and took a glance out the window. He then sighed and mumbled to his self, "I doubt they'll make it."  
  
***During the heist***  
  
The helicopter sped over many hills and plains as the sun began to slowly disappear leaving a fiery halo above the horizon. A few hours had passed when a second helicopter flew in close behind unnoticed by the first one. A series of loud explosions could be heard as they began a dogfight above a thick dark forest. The first helicopter's tail end exploded and began to plummet into then forest as three parachutes opened and landed safely on the forest's edge. The second helicopter landed and two men got out of it and taken the others captive before they lifted off once again.  
  
The crashing helicopter flew forward out of control. The large tube in the back cabin fell forward and shattered into a million shards. Water from inside the tube rushed out onto the soft-carpeted floor as the girl inside fell forward into the cockpit. The helicopter finally crashed into a forest full of tall trees that was next to a large castle. It skidded for miles on the forest floor leaving an enormous scar before it came to a complete stop.  
  
***  
  
A.N: Thanks for reading! I know it's a little slow but it will get better I promise. Oh yeah, and please review.  
Fairy Dust 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What the Heck is That?  
  
***Back at Hogwarts***  
  
James and Sirius stood under James's invisibility cloak outside the Slytherin common room pressed against the cold stone wall. Sirius brushed his long, black hair that was falling out of his ponytail out of his eyes and signaled to his best friend James. James's head nodded with his messy black hair flopping around before they proceeded to the Slytherin entrance. They both entered the common room unnoticed and made they're way to the corner table silently making sure that the invisibility cloak covered all of them. They put down a giant bowl of prank candy in the middle of the table that was draped with a shiny green cloth and snuck out without a problem. Once they made it to the main hall, they hid in a corner and took off the invisibility cloak just before they left to the library to meet up with Remus and Peter.  
  
James and Sirius easily spotted Remus's light brown hair amongst a stack of books with a rather chunky looking Peter in the back studying as they entered the quiet atmosphere. "How did it go?" Remus asked looking up from his book looking exhausted and pale.  
  
"Easy enough. You should have come." Sirius said eyeing his prefect badge.  
  
"No strength." Remus said as he rubbed his eyes as he yawned loudly. He received a piercing glare from the librarian as she looked up from her desk. He immediately stifled his yawn and looked down at his book sheepishly.  
  
"So what are you working on now?" James asked as he put the Marauder's Map in his bag with the invisibility cloak.  
  
"He's helping me in potions. I don't have a clue what I am doing." Peter said as he went back to studying. His eyes scanned the page pausing ever now and then for a possible sentence to his essay.  
  
"Yeah, and it's not going to well either. You know I'm not to good in the potions field." Remus said as he furrowed his eyebrows to what seemed to be a complicated concoction.  
  
"I see. Well I think you need a break." Sirius said taking the giant, leather bound book away from Remus. "After all, if you study too hard your brain will explode and we'll have to send you to St. Mungos."  
  
"Then I guess we'll never have to worry about ever sending you over there huh?" James said as they all laughed as quietly as they could in order to avoid an angry librarian.  
  
Sirius quickly got up and smacked him on the back off the head. "Sorry, I thought it was a fly." He said smiling widely while James rubbed the back of his head. Sirius's stomach gave a loud rumble signaling the beginning of dinner. They all gathered their scattered books across the table and left for the Great Hall.  
  
They talked happily passing the many paintings on the corridor walls. They took the next turn when Professor Dumbldore suddenly cut them off. All four of them paused knowing what was going to happen next. Professor Dumbledore looked down at them through his half moon glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, May I see you in my office please?" Sirius and James looked at each other still thinking about the awaiting dinner. They parted with Remus and Peter following the long strides of Dumbledore to his office. They entered his office doing the usual detention receiving routine.  
  
They took a seat in front his desk as he took a seat on the opposite end. "I have received some complaints from a few Slytherins with holes in their tongues. I naturally thought this was your work." He paused for a moment, looking at their smirking faces. When no one said a word he continued. "As you both know, detention is defiantly in store for the both of you. You will serve it with Mr. Filch tonight after dinner and five points will be taken from Gryffindor for each of you. Good day to you both." With that, James and Sirius left for dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"That went better then I expected." Sirius said while placing a hand on his rumbling stomach.  
  
"It's probably because he wanted Gryffindor to win the quidditch cup this year. That would explain why he only gave us only one night of detention." James said pondering as a painting of a dumpy blonde witch giggled at them.  
  
"Ooh, detention again I see. How promiscuous of you." She said laughing in a reformed manner in the palm of her hand.  
  
They ignored the snickering painting as they did everyday and approached the large double doors of the Great Hall. They entered noticeably late and definitely liking the attention from all the girls staring flirtatiously at them. They took a seat next Remus and Peter who rolled their eyes in their mashed potatoes.  
  
"So what did you get for detention?" Remus asked when he saw the glare they gave them for their exaggerated eyeball roll.  
  
"Detention with Filch after dinner." James said watching for an opportunity to grab some chicken away from Sirius so he wouldn't bite his hand off. After a couple minutes he decided he didn't want to take the risk of losing a finger so he settled with macaroni and cheese.  
  
Half way through the dinner the ground began to shake and there was a loud explosion. Panic rose throughout the hall as people started screaming and spreading mayhem as the bewitched ceiling grew a shade of red and orange.  
  
The Headmaster somehow managed to get control and bring silence to the Great Hall. "Prefects! Lead you houses back to the dormitories!"  
  
The Marauders started to leave behind the crowd following the prefects when Filch walked up to James and Sirius. "You haven't forgotten about your detention have you?" He said with a slight sneer watching their reaction.  
  
"What! We still have detention!" James yelled looking stunned.  
  
"Yep. Better bring your wands. We're going to find out what that was." This shocked Sirius when he heard him say that.  
  
"That's not right! This should be child abuse!" He was utterly stunned as he watched the crimson sky begin to gradually fade to its original color.  
  
"And yet it isn't. Move it!" Filch yelled dragging the two outside by the collar of their robes.  
  
James and Sirius stood outside of the Forbidden Forest with the lumos spell on their wands. "So what are we looking for?" James asked as played with the light that shown from the tip of his wand.  
  
"Don't know." Filch said clutching his crossbow closely to his chest. James and Sirius looked at each other and gripped their wands tightly. They entered the forest looking through the tall towering trees stepping over their protruding roots on the ground. They walked deep into the forest for about half an hour when they began to see large slabs of metal scattered amongst the forest floor and between the tree limbs above them. They walked up to the wreckage to find a mangled helicopter.  
  
"So this was the cause of everything. Damn muggle contraption. Okay lets go." Sirius said hurriedly as he began to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Not so fast! Look for anything curious." Filch said as he grabbed Sirius's collar and pushed him and James toward the pile of twisted metal. They climbed inside and started to search around.  
  
"Just a bunch of broken glass. It's really wet to?" Sirius said as he looked in the cabin after about ten minutes. James looked around carefully as he climbed through all the debris: careful not to step on any glass that might slice through his shoes. He climbed into what seemed to be the cockpit when he saw something that was of a bright white color on the pilot's chair.  
  
"Hey! I think I've found something!" James yelled out to the other two without breaking eye contact with it. Filch and Sirius ran up to his side looking for what he was talking about. "It's there." James said pointing under the dashboard.  
  
"You two! Go out and check for anything else, I'll handle this here." Filch said pushing them toward the exit. The two left looking mortified as to what in the world that thing could have been. Filch cautiously walked toward the thing pointing his loaded crossbow in its direction as the other two exited the hunk of now useless metal.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and nothing could be heard but the crunching of the burnt forest floor beneath their feet. "Nothing." James yelled to Sirius who was on the other side of the metal mass. He was currently in the deep gash that was still smoking as he tried to climb out.  
  
"Nothing here either." Sirius said as he gave a hand to help his friend out. "There's nothing else out here Filch!" He yelled hoping to get out of there sooner. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Filch emerge from the wreckage.  
  
"What's that you're carrying?" James asking pointing to what seemed to be a large sack. Filch beckoned them towards him as he tried carefully not to drop what ever it was. The other two rushed up to him curiously and yet slightly alarmed.  
  
"You two, carry this back to Hogwarts. Take this straight to Madame Pomphrey and make sure not to look at it. Understood?" He warned as he glared at their nod to not peek. He carefully handed it to them and left ahead of them to warn Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The two of them glared carefully at what they held between them and felt a cold liquid seep through their fingers. Upon closer inspection, they could tell that it was two layers of carpeting that had been ripped up from the copter's floor with something wedged between them.  
  
"This is very disturbing." Sirius said as he shivered behind James. "So what do you think it is?"  
  
"I have no idea." James said as they slowly trudged their path back Hogwarts.  
  
A.N: I hope you guys like this beginning. I'll post the next chapter just as soon as I get some reviews *hint hint* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
James and Sirius finally managed to get the 'thing' carried to the hospital wing and were immediately ambushed by Madame Pomfrey as soon they walked through the door. The two of them panted as they dropped the thing on the floor and keeled over in sheer exhaustion.  
  
"Be gentle!" She commanded and rushed out to get Professor Dumbledore. James and Sirius exchanged looks of bewilderment, as they lay on the floor unable to move gasping for air. They heard the door open and tilted their head back to see Professor Dumbledore walk in accompanied by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You two may leave now." Dumbledore said towering over them, his blue eyes sparkling through his half moon spectacles. They slowly got up and dragged their feet out of the door listening to the sounds of Dumbledore levitating the carpet bundle off the floor. James turned to close the door behind them when he noticed something unbelievably pale slip from between the carpet slices. James stared fixedly at it when Madame Pomfrey rushed by to shut the door ignoring his presence completely. James let off a loud panicked gasp as he stumbled backwards into Sirius knocking them both over in a large heap on the floor.  
  
"And we're back on the floor." Sirius said jokingly taken by surprise.  
  
"It was an arm!" James yelled alarmingly. He struggled to get up, his legs encumbered by being tangled up in his robes.  
  
"An arm?" Sirius asked confused, slightly taken aback. He grabbed James's outstretched hand and together, they walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah, just before the door shut, a hand slipped from between the rugs."  
  
Sirius went pale for a moment. "You mean to tell me that we carried a body!" A disgusted look crossed both of their faces, as they both understood that that body was most likely deceased.  
  
"So that's why Filch didn't tell us what it was." James said understandingly as they turned in the next corridor toward the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"That bastard got us to carry a body so he didn't have to!" Sirius yelled as James gave the password and crawled through the hole disregarding the utterly shocked portrait that was scolding them on language and manners.  
  
Peter sat alone by his self on one of the good chairs near by the fire when he heard the two of them enter. "Where'd you guys go?" He asked sleepily stifling a yawn.  
  
"Detention. Is Remus in the infirmary?" James asked as he looked outside to see an almost full moon.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to wait up for you guys 'cause I thought you might try to pull a prank on me while I was asleep." Peter said getting up, walking towards the boys' dormitories with the others.  
  
"Well that would've be a good idea," Sirius said slyly, "if our muscles could last that long. Besides, we need our strength to sneak up to Remus later." He said rubbing his sore muscles.  
  
***In the Infirmary***  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked briskly to the bedside and checked for a pulse. "She's still alive." She said relived and pulled a blanket across her practically nude body. She placed a pitcher full of water on the nightstand and turned towards the Headmaster.  
  
Filch walked in, his arms cradling his crossbow. "There was nothing else that seemed to be of her possession sir." Filch said to Dumbledore who nodded thankfully to him.  
  
"No trunks or suitcases?" He asked as Filch shook his head in response.  
  
"No sir. Nor were there any clues as to where she might have come from." Filch said disgruntled while trying to pick out loose twigs from his hair.  
  
"Thank you Argus. I suggest we discuss this elsewhere." Pomfrey drew the curtains closed around the girl's bed and the three adults left the infirmary.  
  
***Remus in the Infirmary***  
  
Remus opened his eyes blearily as he heard soft voices recede into Madame Pomfrey's office. Very sluggishly, he turned his head to look at the growing moon and his calendar that had the full moon circled for tomorrow night when he noticed the sheets drawn closed around the bed next to him. Curious, he lifted an arm and grabbed the curtain that surrounded the bed. Slowly, he pulled the curtain aside, slightly opening it when Madame Pomfrey came in with a full tray of food. Remus quickly dropped the curtain as he heard the spoon on top of the tray drop to the floor with a cling. She grabbed another spoon and walked over to Remus's bed.  
  
"Eat this quickly now. Then lay back and rest." She put the tray in his lap and fluffed up his pillow before leaving. He began to eat his meal listening to the sound of the door shut close. He looked up again into the small slither of the slightly open curtain when he felt something heavy weigh down his bed.  
  
James and Sirius appeared from beneath the invisibility cloak smiling happily at him. "How's it going buddy?" James said patting Remus on the back.  
  
"Hey, can I have a biscuit?" Sirius said looking at the plate filled with food. Remus handed him the biscuit as James began to tell him about detention making sure to get every single detail while Remus ate his food.  
  
They talked softly together for ten minutes, Remus adding in an impressive "really" every now and then. James began snapping his fingers together trying think of the name of the muggle contraption. Sirius shrugged, his mouth full of Remus's food.  
  
James finally got to the end of the story when he heard a muffled puff sound. Sirius and James grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over them just in case someone might walk in at any moment. They heard nothing after a while and decided it was safe.  
  
Remus decided to ask about quidditch watching Sirius and James's eyes light up as a new fervent came over them.  
  
***Lily in the Infirmary***  
  
The sound of snapping echoed softly in Lily's head as she slowly began to regain her senses. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her surroundings. She lay on a soft bed with a thin sheet covering her surrounded by white curtains.  
  
She could here people talking in the bed beside her. As she looked through a small crack in the curtains to observe the rest of the room as much as she could from her bed.  
  
She fell back as confusion began to overtake her. 'Where am I? Who am I? Her head landed back down on the pillow with a soft 'puff' as she listened to the soft voices that carried throughout the room. They soon began to drift off softer and softer, the words quidditch and muggle contraption filling her ears as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
***After the Full Moon***  
  
It was dark when she had awoken once again, the curtains still drawn closed around her bed. She sat up and looked at a man that had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair and beard, with half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Hello." The girl said simply feeling quite odd being in a place she didn't know about and with a man she had never seen before.  
  
"Good evening. What is your name?" He asked very relaxed, his hands clasped together in front of him.  
  
She paused for a moment thinking as hard as her brain would allow. "Lily" She replied softly yet unsure. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"Nice to meet you. You are at a Hogwarts, A school for witches and wizards. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. And I do know you are a witch. You have been asleep for three days. Do you know where you came from?"  
  
Disappointment etched across her face as she shook her head. "Hmm." He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Amnesia. Well I can't just throw you out with no were to go. I will make the arrangements for you to stay here. You will take private lessons in order to get caught up with the rest of the students your age, and then you will take lessons with everyone else. When you are ready to leave the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will escort you to a private room with your supplies all ready there. When you start taking classes with the rest of the students you will move into a public dorm. I must leave now. Have a good night, Lily." He started to leave the room and gave a last look around the room as he disappeared he behind the curtains.  
  
She heard the distinct sound of the door opening as Dumbledore left. "Good evening Poppy, Remus."  
  
"Good evening sir." She heard the door shut and scuffling sounds near the bed next to her.  
  
"Right to bed with you. I'll bring you a tray of food." Her bustling noise could be heard loud and clear with the clattering of a tray.  
  
She sat back against her pillow for a long time unable to sleep anymore listening to the person next to her bed eat and be joined by two other voices. "I don't want you two boys in here for long, there are other patients."  
  
Madame Pomfrey had just appeared from behind the curtain to check up on her.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Madame Pomfrey?" She asked looking at her for the first time.  
  
"Your awake! Go back to sleep! You need your rest!" She commanded as softly as she could while pushing her back down on the bed.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked getting aggravated by the over caring nurse as she lay back on her pillow.  
  
"Well you have an appetite. That's a good healthy sign. I will be back with a tray of food for you." She quickly walked out and rushed back in with a tray of an assortment of food. Madame Pomfrey bustled about the room waiting for her to finish her meal.  
  
"Are you leaving now?" Lily heard Pomfrey ask. "You boys make sure he gets some more rest tonight." She said as the sound of footsteps leaving the room.  
  
Lily quickly polished off her meal and set the empty tray aside listening for signs of Pomfrey to come and check on her again. "Can you take me to my room now?" She asked as Pomfrey re-entered her secluded section. It looked as if the nurse just had a heart attack.  
  
"But you need your rest!" She said objectively taking the empty tray.  
  
"I can rest in my room." There was an entire argument; actually it was just Madame Pomfrey yelling at what seemed to be brick wall with all Lily's input in the row between the two but Madame Pomfrey finally gave in.  
  
"I'll go tell Headmaster Dumbledore that you are leaving the infirmary." She was left alone once again and waited patiently. The door once again opened and Professor Dumbledore came in carrying an ancient, torn pointy hat.  
  
"Before I send you off to your room, I'm going to have to sort you into a house." Lily nodded as he gently set the beat up hat on top of her head. It only took a few seconds before the hat's ripped seam opened up and yelled Gryffindor. Lily shrieked in surprise at the talking hat before she began to calm down.  
  
Dumbledore took the hat smiling before he said, "Congratulations. I'll have Poppy here escort you to your room now." then exited the curtains carrying the sorting hat. Lily got out of bed, the covers slipping away from her curvy body. She still wore what she had originally arrived in, which were only thin white rubber strips covering only her secret places.  
  
"Good lord child!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she took her coat and put it over Lily's shoulders to cover her. Her feet still bare, she followed Pomfrey out of the infirmary taking a quick glance at the messy bed next to her.  
  
She walked Lily up to the portrait of the Fat lady and faced to the right of the portrait where a painting full of flowers hung. "Behind the this portrait," She nodded grudgingly to the fat lady, obviously still upset about her leaving the infirmary, "is the Gryffindor Common Room. In order to get in you must say the password, sickle frost. The painting of flowers is your private room. You must tilt the portrait to the right forty- five degrees and say the password, trogle."  
  
She demonstrated and watched as a section of the wall sink into the floor revealing a rather spacious room. Lily handed back her coat and walked into the room. Madame Pomfrey left as soon as she saw the section with the painting of flowers, which was now straight, slowly rise and form a solid wall once again.  
  
Lily's eyes roamed about the room taking in the window next to a four-post bed with a trunk filled with clothes and robes at the foot. There was a warm fire crackling in the fireplace on the right wall casting warmth and a soft glow that lit the room. Stacks of books lie on a small desk next to a long wooden wand on the left side of the room beside a brightly lit lantern.  
  
It was really late at night but Lily didn't feel much like sleeping anyway. She walked over the desk and grabbed the first book on the stack, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk and sat on the windowsill.  
  
A.N: Thanks for reading. And if you're wondering, Lily and James meet in the next chapter and things start to get good. ;) Thank you reviewers. It was greatly appreciated. By the way, please review.  
  
Logangirl- Sorry if they are short, but if the chapters are to long for the boring parts people would lose interest and stop reading.  
  
BAD BOY HARRY- I am so into your name! 'Bad Boy Harry' That is so great! My compliments. And you're in for a treat because I'm updating two chapters at a time. Don't ask me why. I guess I'm just in a good mood.  
  
Princessali- Thanks  
  
Lizzie- Thanks  
  
S. L. Conley- I posted two chapter again ;)  
  
princess Emily- Lol, I'll try not to let Scooby slip in then. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***In the Gryffindor Common Room***

The fire crackled softly in the common room where James, Sirius, Remus, Anna, and Cassy sat. Anna sat on top of James's lap softly kissing him every few seconds. Anna batted her soft brown eyelashes at him, "James your such a good kisser." She said in a squeal that made Remus wince from the pitch in the corner trying catching up on his homework.

"I know I get that a lot." He said a smiling seductively not noticing Remus roll his eyes. "But it is getting quit late. How about we do this again another time."

Anna pouted as she got up from James. "All right" she said sadly "Hey Cassy, come on." Cassy had untangled herself from Sirius and attempted to flatten her curly dirty blonde hair. Together, they climbed the stairs of the girls' dormitories still in a daze and giggling madly.

"What's up? I wasn't tired one bit." Sirius sulked as he looked at James, whose glasses were slightly askew and messy hair fell into his eyes.

"What do you say to a midnight broom ride?" He said, his trademark mischief smile forming on his lips. Remus put his homework away sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to work on it anymore.

Sirius's eyes gleamed, his grin parrying James's. "Sounds like a hell of a lot of fun." The three of them ran up the stairs to their dorm and silently walked about dorm gathering their brooms, being careful not to wake Peter. They soared out the window, the wind whipping through their hair (giving them a sexy devilish look) as they circled around the tower. James held a quaffle as they passed it to each other trying to make the other drop it.

"Try and catch this James!" Sirius yelled as he lobbed the leather ball full strength at him. James expertly swerved as he grabbed it from the air.

"Don't you know you can't fool the quidditch master?" James yelled as he threw it to Remus. He threw it back to Sirius who had a just barely made the catch.

"Who's the master now?" Remus asked laughing as Sirius glared at him slightly put out.

The ball continually flew back and forth between them as they each caught it with and excellent amount of ease. They had flown out quit a distance when they had decided they should head back before they lost track of their window. As the wall to Hogwarts grew closer and closer, a single lit window stood out from the darkness as a tiny speck in the distance. James couldn't help remembering any window being there in the first place.

"Hey guys, what do you suppose that is?" James said pointing in the direction. With only the stars to light the night, it was too dim to tell from that distance. They shrugged squinting their eyes as they flew in close enough to see what it was.

"Wow." James said rather breathlessly as he watched a beautiful girl stare back at them. She stood up grasping the edges of the window for support, her book having fallen on the floor, giving them a good view of her profile. She was beautiful. Blood red hair fell down to her hips with a slight curl, framing her delicate face that was soft and gentle looking. As far as he could tell, she was very good eye candy with her large breasts, tiny waist, and long lean legs. She paused before she left their vision completely, the light being cut off as well.

"Hey wait! Come back!" James hollered uselessly at the dark brick wall.

"James, shut up!" Remus yelled at James. "We may wake a professor up. We're to close to the wall." He said reasonably.

"Who cares? It's not like we've been to detention before anyway." Sirius said more to his self as stared unblinkingly at the wall. "I've never seen her before. Maybe she'll come back." He said rather hopeful to the others but they didn't answer back.

James, Remus and Sirius sat silently on their broom seeing if she would come back for a long while. A large gust of wind thrashed through their hair when they finally decided to give it up and slowly guided their brooms back to their window. They landed back in their dorm room, both feet touching the floor. They put their brooms and quaffle quietly back in place and quietly crawled into bed without waking up Peter who snored undisturbed.

***Lily in Her Room***

Lily sat silently reading her book on the window ledge as the lamp illuminated the pages. The cool night air tickled her skin as she turned page after page of information that was being absorbed in her mind. When she got halfway through the book she began to hear distant voices. She looked out into darkness and noticed three people tossing a ball to each other on brooms, laughing merrily to each other. They grew smaller and smaller into the distance, as did their voices, every now and then hearing a few choice words being carried in the wind. They finally stopped their playing and drew closer as they became more visible against the night sky.

She stood up, not breaking eye contact with them. She gabbed the edges of the window to make sure she didn't fall and decided that it would be best to not be seen. She walked away from the ledge and blew out all the sources of light as she hid from view listening to the voices yelling. ("Hey wait! Come back! James, shut up!") She could hear the voices quite clear from her hidden spot behind the bed. She waited and waited and finally decided to take a peak to see if they had gone. She poked her head above the bed and saw them slowly fly away and out of site. She turned the lamp light on just enough to see in her trunk. She dug through its contents and picked out a white button down shirt and crawled into bed and drifted off into a light slumber.

***The next Morning***

Lily had awoken to a very faint clinking sound. The sun had not come out yet, giving the room a chilling atmosphere. The door to her room began to slowly descend revealing a small house elf with a silver tray. It proceeded into the room, the door going back into place, as the clattering of the tray filled the once silent room.

"You're Breakfast Miss." The little house elf squeaked happily at her.

"Thank you." Lily said smiling back at what she guessed was a she.

"Isn't they're anything else I helping with?" She asked looking at her with her dark brown eyes.

"Could you light a fire?" Lily asked nodding toward the empty fireplace. The elf's eyes sparkled as she snapped her fingers. The empty fireplace burst into life and crackled briskly.

"Thank you." Lily said gratefully feeling the warmth beginning to incase her. The elf curtsied and walked out of her room, a grin splitting her face in half.

She ate the food on the tray on the table as the sun slowly emerged from the horizon, still in her nightshirt. She drank the last bit of pumpkin juice when she heard soft talking pass her hidden door. She put her goblet down and began to rummage in her trunk for clothes when she saw a small piece of yellow parchment on her post.

Dear Lily,  
Your tutor will arrive at your dorm at eight o'clock.  
You will be attired in the school uniform consisting of a plain  
black robe and a pointed hat (optional). Your schoolbooks are  
on top of the desk as well as your wand.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

She pulled on her robe then combed her long hair and slipped a pointy hat over her head. She sat patiently on the edge of her bed waiting for the tutor to arrive. As if on cue, a ghost had appeared in the center of the room.

"Good morning." The ghost said happily. "I'm Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington, your tutor as well as the Gryffindor ghost." He said in happy greetings.

"Hi." She said staring at the transparent Man.

"Come on." He floated to the center of the room followed by Lily. "Don't be lazy Chipper." He said commandingly.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked thoroughly confused as she stood in front Sir Nicholas.

"Not you." He said as he gestured over toward her desk. She looked over her shoulder and saw the desk and chair do a sort of gallop and stop in front of her. She took a seat as she watched Nicholas hover in front of her.

"Welcome to your first lesson. If you will get out your parchment and quill, we can begin Transfiguration." She quickly grabbed them and began to take notes as he began his lecture. After a few paragraphs of a brief explanation on her parchment, Sir Nicholas gave her a set of matches in which she was supposed to transfigure into a needle. She took one and set it on the desk and picked up her wand. Mimicking Sir Nicholas's hand motions, she easily transfigured the match on the first try.

"Excellent work, Lily." He said pleased. She transfigured the rest of the matches until there was none left as he clapped amazed. "I believe this calls for five points for Gryffindor!" He exclaimed merrily. "Moving on-" He continued covering multiple lessons in different subjects throughout the morning. Soon lunch had come with the house elf carrying a tray of food to her before the regular classes had been dismissed.

"I'll be going for now. I'll see when lunch is over." He said drifting through the wall as Lily sipped some pumpkin juice. She ate her food quickly with plenty of time to spare. She sat on the edge of the window staring down across the grounds to the lake where many students sat chatting happily, enjoying their break from class. She enjoyed the gentle breeze flowing through her hair as she felt the sunrays dance across her skin.

Lunch had ended and Sir Nicholas had reappeared resuming their lessons. On and on he went about Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, vampires, trolls and zombies as she took many notes. Very grateful that the day's lessons had ended, she gathered her parchment and let the desk scuttle back to it's usual place against the wall as she began her homework eager to get it over with. Her quill danced across yet even more dinged parchment as she easily wrote her essays and finished all of them as the sun began to set.

***The Marauders***

"Morning!" Sirius yelled into James's ear. James jolted up from his deep sleep revealing a smiling Sirius.

"You find this amusing don't you?" He said, his words slightly slurred from tiredness.

"Naturally." He grinned when he saw James's hair even messier then usual.

"I was having a very good dream to. With Annette Williams if you know what I mean." He grumbled lazily.

"Wow, and she's a tomcat in bed too." Remus said running a comb through his hair while Sirius patted James apologetically on the shoulder.

"She really gets around doesn't she?" Peter asked sarcastically from his bed.

"You'd better get dressed, we're going be late for breakfast." Sirius said jumping off of James's bed. James got out of bed and got ready while Sirius, Remus and Peter waited for him. They grabbed their bags and left for the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So who do you think that girl was last night?" James asked as he spooned eggs into his mouth. She had been on his mind all night and couldn't stop thinking about her.

"No idea. Maybe She transferred here last night." Remus said as he read the daily prophet. They looked up at Dumbledore seeing if he was going to announce a new student but made no movement to grab the Hall's attention.

"Looks like we're about to have some company." James said as he watched a group of girls approach them. "Hello ladies." He said with a smile.

"May we sit here?" A girl with brown highlights asked.

"Please do Amanda." Sirius said as he grinned seductively looking at her exposed cleavage.

"Hi Remus. How's your cousin?" Karen asked batting her eyes at him.

"He's doing well." He said smiling.

"I got to go." Peter said as he gathered his things. "I need to go to the library and pick up a book before class." Peter waved farewell to the others and left out of site. The remaining Marauders ate the rest of their breakfast and flirted as they did everyday and left for classes.

"Don't forget bout quidditch practice later on tonight." Remus told them as he left for Arithmacy class.

"You'd think I'd forget about quidditch? For shame." James tisked with a giggling Cassy, who was trying to show off even more cleavage, on his arm.

"Please allow me to paraphrase." Remus said rewording his last statement. "What ever prank you may have planned, save it and the detention for another day." Remus said smiling as he climbed the steps to his class. James and Sirius looked at each other and tucked the dungbombs back into their bags as they headed off for class.

The entire day seemed to stretch on forever for the marauders with no pranks to play but they managed to get by. Lunch had come and gone along with dinner and it was soon time for quidditch practice. They went to the locker room where the rest of the team was already changing. James, Sirius and Remus went to their lockers and pulled out their robes, their muscles rippling as they pulled their robes over their heads.

***With Lily***

With curiosity overwhelming her, the urge to explore was just too much to resist. She took her hat off and approached the door that slowly slid down showing an empty hall. She stepped out of her room, the sound of chattering filling her ears from behind the portrait of the fat lady. She walked up and down many corridors and flights of stairs, occasionally getting stuck in a trick step every now and then taking her time to stare at the odd commodities.

She reached a window that had a good view of a large field with hoops on each end. She watched very fascinated as a team in red zoomed in and out of elaborate loops tossing a leather ball skillfully at each other while others chased possessed ones with clubs. She took a closer look at the one swerving in and out of the others with the leather ball in his arms. She knew he was the one with messy hair who had been outside her window the other night. 'So I guess that wasn't bed hair then.' She thought to herself as she searched the team for the other two. The one with the brown hair was guarding the three hoops and the one with the ponytail hovering the pitch that didn't seem to have a purpose.

She continued walking down the corridors, peaking into the library and classrooms until she reached a large room with an enchanted ceiling. She walked around staring at the ceiling that was showing a dark blue sky with the stars barely visible. After observing the goblets and plates that were on four tables, she left the room and decided to get a book from the library. The library was almost empty except for two or three people who were so integrated in their books that if a train whistled in the middle of the room, they wouldn't have noticed. She searched the shelves for a long time, the rest of the people had already left when she had chosen a book on quidditch. She took the book and left to find her way back to her room.

She walked down the deserted corridors when she began hearing voices coming from the corridor adjacent to hers. She concentrated on what they were saying but couldn't understand anything.

"Ooh, out after curfew." One of the paintings snickered staring down at her as she went past. Lily turned around and walked backwards as she glared at the painting.

"I think there's a smudge on your nose." Lily said and smiled as she watched the painting franticly scrub his face. She turned around smiling and ran directly into something hard and warm. "Sorry." She tried to mumble into the person's chest and paused as she felt something wrap around her waist.

James looked down staring at the top of a red head and new immediately who it was. She took a step back and saw the boy with the messy hair. Up close, she saw that he was very attractive with soft brown eyes behind his glasses as he smiled down at her.

She was more beautiful then he thought. He stared into her sparkling green eyes that stood out amongst her skin. 'Time to put on the Potter charm.'

"What did you say?" He asked her giving the 'To die for' smile.

"I said sorry." She said stepping out of his arms looking at the other two beside him. He dropped his arms to his sides and thought, 'So, the smile failed. Better change tactics.' He watched as Sirius tried to work his charm.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The guy with the ponytail said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked sidestepping so his arms dropped from her shoulders. 'I can't believe this! His act is completely fake!' She thought to herself not wanting anything to do with them.

'Hmm. not even a slight blush.' James mused to his self. 'Playing hard to get then' he thought as Remus stepped forward to shake her slender hand.

"I'm Remus, nice to meet you." He pushed the others aside shaking her hand. 'Perhaps the only decent one out of them, or, perhaps just a good actor with hidden personality.' Lily thought with a slight smile.

"And I'm James. And you are?" He said when Remus had let go of her hand. James took her hand in his and kissed the ends of her fingers while trying hard not to be mesmerized by her green eyes. 'Still no sign of a flirtatious smile' he thought to his self as Sirius tried his new tactic.

"Lily." She answered as he kissed her hand.

"And I'm Sirius." He said doing the exact same thing James had previously done.

"What are you all doing here?" A growl came from behind her. They all turned to see a sneering Filch with Ms. Norris. James made a mental note to shave Ms. Norris in the morning.

"We were just coming back from quidditch practice. Can't bust us for that." James said watching Ms. Norris sniff around.

"Then I suggest you get back to your dorms." He growled loudly at them as they walked off to their common room.

"Is he always like that?" Lily asked when they were out of earshot of Filch.

"Pretty much. So what house are you in?" Remus asked they began climbing the stairs.

James smiled as he watched Lily's hips sway with every step. 'Nice ass.' He thought and glanced at Sirius knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"Gryffindor." Lily answered while tucking her silky red hair behind her ears. James watched as it flowed gently down to her hips and resisted the urge to not run his hands through it. 'I better try flattery.'

"I wonder why I haven't seen you around to grace us with your presence." James said smiling gallantly.

Lily grabbed a silver vase from the side of the wall and handed it to James. "Here, It's shiny. Admire yourself in it." She left them behind leaving them flabbergasted.

"She just blew me off." James stammered when her robe had disappeared from behind the corner. Sirius's snickering had exploded into all out laughter and he began rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"Looks like the Potter charmed failed." He managed to get out between gasps of air. He got up from the floor and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's all right buddy, you can't win them all."

James set the vase aside and ran a hand through his hair. "Watch me." He said determinedly. "I'll shag her in no time."

"Ooh, James's first challenge." Remus said controlling his laughter as he watched James's face go red. They marched off to the common room with a disgruntled James and went to their room.


End file.
